


Halloween

by llamagerbil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, mostly Sabriel though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamagerbil/pseuds/llamagerbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about Halloween at the Winchester/Angel household! Rated for inexplicit mentions of funtime.  I just can't write smut ;~;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

It was Halloween, so of course Sam was curled up in the lounge room with his boyfiend watching bad horror films and the Weeping Angels episode of Doctor Who. David Tennant, of course. (Gabriel wanted to put on 'The Empty Child' too, but Sam can't handle demon children. Plus, as he says, "Jack." Gabe has to agree on that note. Halloween is not a night to be sad, Halloween is a night to be terrified!) Sam was just popping in 'HellBent' when the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Gabriel shouted, leaping over the couch and near sprinting to the door. Sam groaned as he heard a chorus of little voices yelling "trick or treat!" poor kids. 

He waits until he hears the door close and then he walks up behind Gabe, wrapping his arms around the latters waist. 

"So what was it this year?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Gabe with a smirk Sam didn't need to see to know was there. 

Sam continued talking as if Gabriel hadn't spoken "I didn't hear any screaming, so it couldn't have been that bad. unless they don't know yet." Sam frowned thoughtfully. "So what was it this year?" 

Gabe turned around in Sam's arms and wrapped his own around the others neck. "I still don-" 

"Was it a trick? or a treat?" 

Gabriel smirked. again. "both." He paused (smirking some more) "the candies I gave them were..." 

Sam was imagining all sorts of dreadful things, like the cockroaches of the previous year.. Or the sea cucumbers of their first year in this house they shared with Dean and Cas.. or even- 

"They were _sugarless_!" 

there was stunned silence for a moment, and then Sam grinned "dickhead" he chuckled fondly

Gabriel looked mock offended and was about to pull back with a no doubt witty retort, when Sam ducked his head down and kissed him. Gabe gave up on his comeback and squeezed his boyfriend a little tighter, parting his lips slightly and-

"Would you _not_? there are other people in the fucking house." Great. Just when Sam thought he'd be getting laid instead of watching that godawful movie, his _brother_ had to walk in.

"It's not like you weren't doing the same with Cassie.. up against the kitchen counter, was it?" Gabe asked over Sam's shoulder. Dean sputtered for a moment, denying everything, of course. "Ahh, the wall then," he said thoughtfully, "wall sex is the best sex." He raised his voice a bit "Right little brother!?" 

There was a mumbled "most certainly" from Cas as he walked up behind Dean. 

The Winchesters looked slowly between the two angels, dumbfounded and a little creeped out. 

"Well let's go watched that movie, Sammy!" Sam was dragged into the lounge room, catching a brief glimpse of Dean and Castiel making their way back too the kitchen, what for, Sam didn't want to know.

~~SPN~SPN~SPN~~

Twenty minutes found Sam pinned under Gabe on the couch, movie forgotten, and Dean and Cas testing out that kitchen counter.

**Author's Note:**

> if you havn't seen Doctor Who, you should. If you havn't seen HellBent, you shouldn't. Written and posted on my phone, obviously not beta'd, I'm also Australian, so sorry if I missed and Americanisms. Which I think I spelt wrong. Eep. First spn fic. Please review?
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Seriously. **PLEASE** leave a comment. I'M DYING HERE.~~


End file.
